Pretty Little Human
by xIsobellex
Summary: Edward tries to kill Riley when they paid the coven a visit in July. It surprises everyone when Bella knocks him back on his ass.
1. Part 1

**Alright, this is my first attempt at a Twilight ****fan fiction. I'd first like to clear up with everybody that I _really_ don't like Edward. i thinks he's too controlling over Bella and she hasn't got enough balls to hate him. He's her obsession.**

**Anyway, I've always shipped Bella with anyone other then Edward, Jacob or Carlisle (come on he's like her father. it's kinda weird)**

**ENJOY! and leave a review to tell me what you think.**

**:)**

* * *

Even with his superior memory, its all a blur.

But he does remember everything centered around her. Her _blood_.

One second, he's all for taking out the Cullen's and killing the pretty little human. Then the next, he's second-guessing _everything_.

He still follows Victoria. She's still all he's ever known in this life. He can't remember anything else.

Then the pretty human cuts her arm, drawing blood. His eyes zero in on it. Running down her arm, bright red against her pale skin. She smells so good. So sweet.

The sweetest thing he has ever smelt.

And he wants to protect it.

The mind reader throws him off and he lands right next to the pretty human.

How convenient.

He's up in an instant, Victoria, the mind reader, the _battle_ all out of his thoughts and he focuses on just her. His eyes look down to where her blood is running and he reaches out his hand, paler then hers, to grab her wrist gently.

In all his vampire life –maybe even his human life- he holds her wrist with the _most_ gentle of touches. He could snap it in a second. It would take more effort for him to _breathe_.

The pretty human lets out a little gasp as he lifts her hand to his mouth, planting a small kiss to the blood and meeting her soft eyes. It was such an intimate moment and the world stopped. She was beautiful, pale against the even paler snow, her dark eyes and hair with little snowflakes caught in it.

He pulled his mouth back slightly, so there was just a slither of space between his cold skin and her warm wrist. He uses his tongue to wipe her blood of his lips and his eyes _almost_ roll back into his head, but he can't look away from her.

If he thought her blood smelt nice, but this? This was beyond comparison than to anything on this Earth.

He can hear her heart speed up.

_Thump thump, thump thump._

Suddenly, almost as if a mist that kept everything away from just them, lifted. The angry snarls and growls from the fighting force him to turn around. To let go of her.

The werewolf was still passed out against the rock, and he didn't know how long he would have.

First, he had to get rid of the _real_ problem.

He knows the pretty little human is staring only at him as he walks towards the two fighting vampires. They don't even notice him until he grabs Victoria's head and rips it off.

The mind reader stops instantly and looks up at him like he had grown two heads. _And_ sprouted out magical sparkles and rainbows from his hand too.

The other vampire didn't look like one who had been surprised much, and it made him smug that he had achieved it.

Then the pretty human ran over to the mind reader and stumbled down on her knees next to him, calling out "Edward!"

He stared at the pretty human's dark mahogany hair. Almost the color of dried blood. The flow on her arm was starting to dry.

It smelt even better. Like what Heaven would if it existed.

It made him want another taste.

A sudden growl erupted from the mind readers chest, snapping him out of his daze. He stood up threateningly, but he wasn't really intimidated. The mind reader fought like shit. The vampire tensed even more at his thoughts and snarled, snapping his teeth angrily.

Then the there was a flash of large teeth and claws and the pretty human scream _(such a heart wrenching sound)_ and Riley couldn't remember much after that.


	2. Part 2

**I was so tempted to leave it and not post this part.**

* * *

.

.

He wakes up to pale blonde hair and a kind-faced vampire. There is an awkward moment where he has no idea how the fuck he got here, and then it all comes rushing back.

The battle.

Victoria and the mind reader.

The pretty little human with the snowflakes in her hair.

Riley rockets up, looking around wildly and the kind-looking vampire steps back quickly, visibly alarmed.

Riley's eyes find the door and it takes him less then a second to be out of the room and down a hallway. It takes him one wrong turn but in two seconds he's down on the bottom floor and about to leave when another vampire steps in his way.

She's _tiny_.

Like a pixie.

It won't stop him from taking her down if she doesn't move. He was still a newborn, even if his strength had begun to wane he was still stronger then her.

"You don't have to worry. She's fine."

Riley was just about to drop her, than paused.

"What?" he choked out after a couple seconds he spent comprehending her. Victoria said they had powers, but _two_ mind readers? Though he wasn't really thinking at the second.

"Bella. She's safe. Except for some emotional pain."

"The pretty little human?"

The little vampire laughed musically. It sounded annoyingly like bells. "Yes. Bella the pretty little human."

He had a name now. _Bella_.

"What do you mean pain?" Riley's voice was strained, and he wonders why he cared so much about the pretty human. _Bella_.

"I don't know if I can-" the pixie vampire was cut off by Riley's hand around her throat.

"Tell me."

Riley could tell his eyes scared her. Blood red instead of their civilized gold. He could almost feel her fear. She should be scared. He was still a newborn. Therefore, unpredictable.

He wasn't really expecting to be thrown into the wall in the next second from behind. It kind of hurt. He opened his eyes to see an angry snarl before nothing at all.

That was the second time he couldn't remember much of what happened after.

.

.

It's the same warm gold eyes and kind smile he wakes up to from the last time. Except there's a smell in the room that doesn't belong to the unfamiliar vampires but a pretty little human.

_Bella_.

She isn't in the room though. But she had been there.

That thought alone made it feel as if his heart might be pumping.

He walks calmly behind the kind vampire, Carlisle, and meet the rest of his golden-eyed "family". There was six of them, and they are all so _perfect_. Carlisle introduces them to Riley.

Esme. Rosalie. Emmett. The pixie, Alice. And Edward, the mind reader.

Bella's fiancé.

_Ex_-fiancé.

He wonders which one threw him into the wall and beat the shit out of him.

"Jasper." Edward answers. Talk about creepy.

"Where is he?" there is no spite in his tone. Only curiosity. He couldn't hold anything against this Jasper. Riley knows he was an asshole to Alice yesterday.

"Sorry by the way." He tells Alice and is surprised when she just smiles and nods. All sunshine and happiness. Whenever he did something, even small, to Victoria that she disliked, he wouldn't get something resembling forgiveness for days. He didn't care anymore. He was _free_.

It was rather strange.

"With Bella." Edward answers again. There is so much scorn in that one sentence Riley is taken aback. Didn't he love Bella?

The mind reader turned on his heel and stormed out.

Riley was starting to dislike the bastard.

.

.

_Bella_.

He doesn't realize he said it out loud until she pokes her head out the window and stares at him sitting at the base of the tree, his arms resting on his knees and back against the oak. They freeze for a few moments and Riley takes that time to look her over.

She was still pretty. All contrast of dark hair and pale skin.

"You smell really nice."

She let out a chocked noise that sounds half way between a laugh and a sob then disappears from sight back into her room.

Riley waits for five minutes before she pops her head back out. Her eyes are puffy and she doesn't look too pretty now.

She still smells nice.

"Do you want to come in?" she asks. Wiping her face with her green sleeve.

He's knocking on the front door before she can even blink.

It's a big mistake.

Jasper answers the door.

.

.

He learns a lot of things after that.

Stuff about werewolves –like the kid that got him after he killed Victoria was actually really nice. Like how Bella was stuck in a love triangle between Jake and Edward (she scolded him _every time_ he laughed at her predicament). That Jasper wasn't too bad once you got past the shit-scary –but still _really_ cool in Riley's opinion- scars and his frightening presence. And they shared a lot of things in common. Like bat-shit crazy sires that they believed themselves to be in love with. He learnt Edward is a real pain-in-the-ass. Emmett is fun to fight with and Rosalie is one hell of a bitch. He loves it when she knocks Edward down verbally. He learns that Alice isn't actually a mind reader, but sort of sees the future.

He also learnt that his parents never stopped searching for him. It saddened him to no degree when he informed Bella that he did not remember them.

He begins to become part of the family. Sort of.

.

.

He lives in the tree besides Bella's house –which never stops annoying both the werewolf boy and Edward- and basically has nothing to do for the whole day except amuse himself in Bella's presence.

She's gloomy _all_ the time. But he only had to force feed her once. It was such a horrible experience she ate until her stomach was full for weeks after. Emmett probably would have cried from laughing so hard if he could when she complained about it later. Even Rosalie cracked a smile.

He also learnt the reason why Bella backed out of her marriage with Edward.

She said it was because he told her werewolf buddy they were getting married when she didn't want him to.

She said she wanted to tell him her way.

But Edward took that away from her.

Like so many other choices.

Riley understood that.

Victoria had done it too.

.

.

She takes him to see Jasper the day before the Volturi come to enforce her change. Who knew the vampire world had a royal family that killed other to enforce their rule? Well he didn't till yesterday.

They have a good long talk about her change –because its gonna happen- and what Riley should expect from the Volturi.

He and Jasper had come to an understanding. Protect Bella and piss of Edward equals them being good friends.

Riley believed it was because of the '_incident'_ that Jasper was so protective of her. He felt responsible for all the pain that the event had caused, no matter how many people, vampires werewolves _whatevers_ told him he was not at fault.

Riley knew for a fact Bella didn't blame him one fraction.

Edward stays for the confrontation before leaving the moment Carlisle sinks his fangs into Bella.

.

.

A year later they're on the road. Living a life few of the Cullens' had. A nomad's life.

They're eyes are red.

Edward tries to kill Riley when they paid the coven a visit in July.

It surprises everyone when Bella knocks him back on his ass.

Emmett's laughing for days afterwards.

.

.

Riley's first impression of Peter and Charlotte is '_what the hell?_". Bella thinks they are absolutely perfect.

Peter and Charlotte thinks his Swan is amazing.

Riley connects the dots before they mention their last name.

It's a small world after all.

.

.

Jasper finds them in the next month down in New Orleans. He and Alice had a little spat. Nothing that couldn't be fixed with a little space. Riley overhears Peter complaining about his and Bella's social-life, or rather the lack of.

Riley and Bella travel with them for a couple years. They day they split is the day Peter tells him to, and Riley quotes, "stop fucking dancing already and claim what was yours years ago."

Riley ignores him and tells Bella he's fine when they stop for a drink.

.

.

Peter's pissed the next time they meet up and takes matters into his own hands.

With Jasper's help of course.

They're dancing together in Rio when a burst of emotion –affectionlust_love_\- overlaps his every thought.

Kissing Bella was like- No. He can't explain it. Can't even begin to try.

.

.

The End _(Beginning)_


End file.
